


Beaming

by NoireRigel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Jjbek, M/M, Something about the past in Canada, Study about the beauty of my son, The sunshine has a new name, otaroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: The many and incomprehensible ways to describe a simple smile by a young kazakh skater.





	Beaming

There are words that can't be defined, that you can’t explain. One of the first confusions that hit Otabek in his way to become an english speaker was the many and incomprehensible ways to describe a simple smile. In his particular case, the problem was about that he wasn’t used to smile a lot, and he simply couldn’t understand how in the world there could be so many types of that overrated gesture. 

 

And well, that’s what he thought before knowing him. Love at first sight was not his thing, and yet he found himself feeling the most irrational emotion when he saw that very wide and happy smile. Like he’d been touched by some ray of sunlight or another sappy stuff. He felt like a creeper when he couldn’t look at any other place until his eyes met the graceful color in the eyes of the canadian skater. 

 

Damn. 

 

Damn his goddamn luck. 

 

JJ was coming close upon the ice, and Otabek had no place to run or hide. He just stayed there, like the soldier he was, even at his sixteen years old, and embraced his fate like it was one of the stories when you know that the main character would die at anytime. 

 

There was no way he could survive to the greeting of his new rinkmate. But he needed to do what he had to. With a poker face he waited until the guy approached to a few inches of distance. 

 

–Hello! I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy, JJ for friends, and it’s super nice to meet you, new fellow! 

 

The radiant smile on the lips of the other boy almost make the kazakh blink twice. He found himself again under the spell of that gesture and all he could do was to nod in agreement with the cheerful older rinkmate. 

 

–Seems that you don’t talk too much. It’s not a problem, at all. My parents say that I could talk for me and all my other mates anytime. Can you believe it? 

–I… I’m not sure. 

 

That laugh was the beginning of the end of his life. The second part was when he saw Leroy smiling broadly to him, and just for him. That was the first time Otabek started to understand what the meaning of beaming is. The shining eyes and all the face of the canadian made it clear enough for him to understand that he couldn’t let the other guy to enter in his life. The light was too strong, because it almost hurt in his chest to be able to see that kind of show. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read this. Is short, I know. But I'm just starting to learn how to write properly in English and I really wanted to make something about this two. I can't stop thinking about the shiny and beauty of the King JJ, so I feel you Otababe. (I'm in love with him/them, sorry not sorry at all.) 
> 
> Thanks to my Beta QueenOfAshes.


End file.
